THE JSB WORLD
THE JSB WORLD is the second best album released by Sandaime J Soul Brothers. It was released in March 29, 2017 in three editions: 3CD+2Blu-ray, 3CD+2DVD and a 3CD edition. The album is described as an ALL TIME BEST ALBUM, including all the singles released up to "HAPPY" and music videos released up to "J.S.B. LOVE", and also including all the b-sides and promotional album tracks. The album also include the song "Sora ni Sumu ~Living in your sky~", previously only included on the book Sora ni Sumu released by lyricist Kotake Masato in June 2013. Editions * 3CD+2DVD (RZCD-86323~5/B~C, ¥5,918) * 3CD+2Blu-ray (RZCD-86326~8/B~C, ¥6,998) * 3CD (RZCD-86329~31, ¥3,780) Singles Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Welcome to TOKYO CD only.jpg|"Welcome to TOKYO"|link=Welcome to TOKYO Sandaime J Soul Brothers - HAPPY CD only.jpg|"HAPPY"|link=HAPPY Tracklist CD 1 # Best Friend's Girl # On Your Mark ~Hikari no Kiseki~ # LOVE SONG # Japanese Soul Brothers / Nidaime J Soul Brothers + Sandaime J Soul Brothers # FIGHTERS # Refrain # NEW WORLD # Go my way # Saigo no Sakura # Hanabi # (YOU SHINE) THE WORLD # Kiss You Tonight # LET'S PARTY # Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ # FLAP YOUR WINGS CD 2 # LOOK @ US NOW! # SPARK # Higher # Sora ni Sumu ~Living in your sky~ (空に住む ～Living in your sky～; Living in the Sky ~Living in your sky~) # BURNING UP / Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs GENERATIONS # Fuyu Monogatari # T.T.T. (Top to Toe) # SO RIGHT # Waking Me Up # S.A.K.U.R.A. # Kaze no Naka, Aruki Dasu # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # Summer Dreams Come True # Wedding Bell ~Subarashiki Kana Jinsei~ # C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~ # Glory CD 3 # O.R.I.O.N. # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! # starting over # STORM RIDERS feat. SLASH # J.S.B. DREAM # Summer Madness feat. Afrojack # Unfair World # Feel So Alive # Share The Love - THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE # Born in the EXILE # MUGEN ROAD # Welcome to TOKYO # BRIGHT # HAPPY # J.S.B. LOVE DVD/Blu-ray Disc 1 * Music Videos # Best Friend's Girl # On Your Mark ~Hikari no Kiseki~ # LOVE SONG # Japanese Soul Brothers / Nidaime J Soul Brothers + Sandaime J Soul Brothers # FIGHTERS -ROUND 1- # FIGHTERS -ROUND 2- # FIGHTERS -ROUND 3- # Refrain # Go my way # Hanabi # Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ # LOOK @ US NOW! # SPARK # BURNING UP / Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs GENERATIONS # Fuyu Monogatari # SO RIGHT DVD/Blu-ray Disc 2 # Waking Me Up # S.A.K.U.R.A. # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~ # O.R.I.O.N. # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! # starting over # STORM RIDERS feat. SLASH # J.S.B. DREAM # Summer Madness feat. Afrojack # Unfair World # Feel So Alive # Born in the EXILE # MUGEN ROAD # Welcome to TOKYO # HAPPY # J.S.B. LOVE Featured Members * NAOTO * Kobayashi Naoki * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuuji * Tosaka Hiroomi Oricon Chart Positions Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: 420,207* Digital Sales Total Reported Sales: 10,135* Trivia * "J.S.B. LOVE" was used to promote the best album. External Links * Special Website * Oricon Profile: 3CD+2DVD | 3CD+2Blu-ray | 3CD Category:Sandaime J Soul Brothers Category:Sandaime J Soul Brothers Albums Category:Sandaime J Soul Brothers Best Albums Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Albums Category:2017 DVDs Category:2017 Blu-rays Category:Number 1 Albums